1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric toothbrushes. More particularly, the invention comprises an electric toothbrush having a reversible, elliptical rotation pattern of the brushing head, allowing strokes which brush away from the gums, regardless of which hand the user uses or whether he is brushing the upper or lower teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric toothbrushes are well known in the art. Most electric toothbrushes, however, provide only an up and down motion, thereby brushing into the gum on half of the brush strokes. Most of the brushes which do provide a rotary motion, and thus only brush away from the gum, as advised by dental professionals, present other problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,296, issued to Tit Shing Wong on Aug. 18, 1998, discloses an ELECTRIC TOOTHBRUSH, having a reversible, rotary brush head activated by a switch at the brush head, which is placed inside the mouth. By contrast, the switch of the present invention is contained within the handle of the toothbrush and is activated by the position of the toothbrush in the user's hand, and the brushing action of the brush head is performed with a stroking motion as opposed to a rotary motion. The present invention further includes a spacer to maintain the brush at a proper distance from the teeth during the brushing and recovery strokes, not found in Wong's brush.
Celso Caroli discloses an ELECTRICALLY DRIVEN CONTINUOUS TOOTH BRUSH in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,479, issued on Jun. 30, 1981. A reversible, rotating brush head is controlled by a manual switch controlled by the user's fingers. By contrast, the switch of the present invention is contained within the handle of the toothbrush and is activated by the position of the toothbrush in the user's hand, and the brushing action of the brush head is performed with a stroking motion as opposed to a rotary motion. The present invention further includes a spacer to maintain the brush at a proper distance from the teeth during the brushing and recovery strokes, not found in Caroll's brush.
A METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONVERTING A POWER-DRIVEN TOOTHBRUSH INTO A POWER-DRIVEN FLOSSING DEVICE is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,711, issued to Daniel A. Wagner on Apr. 11, 2000. The toothbrush and flosser, as described do not provide elliptical rotation of the head or means of spacing the brushes away from the teeth.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.